Flux (The State in Which)
by synpitou
Summary: What was five minutes ago, is not now. Things change, sometimes over years and sometimes in the blink of an eye; often beyond our control. So can mere mortals change their destiny and chose a path different from the one they know? Not without consequences, they cannot. OC/Reincarnation
1. it begins

**I do not own Fairy Tail, thank you.**

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

The tears wouldn't stop – a surprising thing, seeing as she was sure she'd cried all of the tears her body could even hold some time ago. A wet, choked laugh broke through her quiet sobs at the thought – a sardonic sort of laugh that she imagined sounded awful coming from an eight year old girl. And as the sky itself began crying (slowly at first, then ferociously) her laughter became less sardonic and more _hysteric_.

She hadn't asked for this.

She'd tried to change things.

Prevent it.

And she. Had. **Failed**.

Her hand clutched suddenly and tightly around the key secured around her neck and she inhaled sharply. A flash of lightning lit up her surroundings, all of the skewed wooden crosses casting long shadows and the rivulets of rainwater soaking her through washing the dirt off of her (though her sins – those could not be washed away). Deep navy eyes slid shut as the following boom of thunder sounded, a deep bang that resonated with the beat of her heart.

"I'm not…crying anymore. It's just – just the rain."

She blinked once, twice, a third time.

"I won't...I won't let something like this happen again."

She absolutely wouldn't. With the help of her new friends, and any other friends that came her way, she would fight to keep her dear ones safe. It was a mantra that would keep her moving steadily forward –

 _Never again. Never again. Never again._

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

Acting like a kid was a bit of a pain sometimes – only sometimes because she had always been a bit childish in her own right, even when she'd been a twenty-something woman in the life _before_ this one. It was what was expected of a kid, which what she was (in body, at least). Though she could admit that it was also easy sometimes, to act like a kid, what with the inability for her young body and mind (a young, yet old mind) to properly hold emotions because strong emotions are _too much_ for such a frail being.

She hated crying though; always had. It was just her luck that she'd be an emotional crier in both her lives (the odds of that? Not too bad, considering she had the same soul).

So, it was only natural that she started crying when her baby sister was born. (She'd always wanted to be a big sister; she'd only ever been an only child before, with no extended family still in contact with her own little unit.)

Her sister was adorable, with big, round eyes (the opposite of her own, which were going to be pointed and sharp) and a button nose. It was with a bit of chagrin and complete understanding that she sat beside her parents, disallowed from holding the baby as she herself had only turned four just the other day. As mature as she may be at times, a four year old's motor skills were not the best and she really didn't want to risk dropping her baby sister (even if she really, really wanted to hold her).

So all she could do was leer down from above and let the small being grip her own tiny fingers and pepper that chubby baby face with little kisses.

"Ah, I wish I could see you continue blossoming into a great big sister all day long." One of her father's large, calloused hands ruffled her hair, leaving her scalp delightfully warm. "But work is work – plus I have to brag to people about my darling girls."

After carefully pulling her finger from her little sister's grip, she took off ever so clumsily after her father, her short white-blue hair tickling her neck.

"Papa, papa where do you work?" The fabric of his clothes was a bit rough on her baby-soft hands – clothes perfect for traveling or jobs that involved lots of movement and action.

"Why, anywhere and everywhere!" His response was jovial and joking, and his smile only grew at her (rather well-done, if you asked her) pout and puppy-dog eyes. "I'm a mage, sweetling. We don't have an official guild here – that's where many wizards go to get work and find other wizards – but we have the Magik Hall where the few independent mages here in town can go accept jobs."

Something akin to shock – or maybe it would be more accurately describes as wait-what-the-fuck or perhaps I-did-not-hear-that-right-did-I – left the four year old a little numb and completely silent.

She felt like she was missing something. A _big_ sort of something. (Obviously this was not Earth – at least not _her_ Earth from before.)

A poke to her tummy had her giggling and back in the now instead of her head, her father's face both amused and concerned as he squatted in front of her. He cupped her cheek as her giggles subsided and gave her his classic lopsided grin –

"You alright there, sweetling? You were out among the stars for a while there."

The only thing she could manage to get out was –

"Magic is _real_?"

A big grin and another hair ruffle followed her question as her father stood back up. "That's right – and I can teach you, too, once you're older. If you want to learn."

What she wanted to say was an enthusiastic 'Are you stupid?!' But instead she settled for something else, much simpler than that.

"Un! Yes, please, papa!"

"Ara, ara. Don't you need to be going, Jan?" Her mother peered around the kitchen alcove, her own white-blue hair neatly up in a ballerina bun. "You were going to meet Marvin, weren't you?"

"Right, right." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before swinging the front door open, pausing in the threshold for a moment, "You be good and help your mother while I'm gone, alright, Sorano?"

"Yes, I will, papa!"

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

The night it all hit Sorano – the realization, that is – it was storming. It had been late (or early, depending on one's thoughts) and Sorano had woken up to go to the bathroom and grab a glass of water, and her parents had still been up as well. She had cringed at first and was readying herself to forgo the water and slink away, as her parents had been doing that weird married couple flirting thing (and ick, was it disgusting) and Sorano had not wanted to hear any more of that than she had too. But just before she was out of earshot –

"– _Mrs. Agria_."

It had given her pause, just as the realization that magic was real had. Because that name – her name – _her sister's name_. She knew those names. _Sorano knew those names and what they meant_. Her tongue had turned into what seemed to be molten lead, all too heavy and stuck to the top of her mouth. In that moment her brain seemed to beat as one with her heart and as she _remembered_ she also _suffocated_. So, she did the only thing she could do – she ran to her room and _cried_. And thanks to the rumbling thunder, her wheezing and muffle screams went unheard.

She was Sorano.

Her sister was Yukino. Yukino Agria.

Their parents were going to die.

And she was fated to join the _Oración Seis_ – a dark guild that wanted to unleash the power of the ancient magic _Nirvana_ upon the world. The magic she (her. Sorano. Who?) later relied on, Angel Magic, would slowly kill her. But Sorano didn't want to do any of that. She wanted to live, be happy, have a family.

Yukino.

Precious little Yukino. She didn't want to leave her alone either; didn't want her to deal with the assholery of the Sabertooth Guild before they managed to be reformed. All that pain – _no one_ deserved to be treated that way (but _Yukino_ was more important than a stranger).

Sorano wanted to change that future – she wanted it to be _happy_.

(Before it all went to hell because of _Zeref_.)

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

 **flux**

 ** _/fləks/_**

 _1\. a state of continuous change_

 _2._ _the action or process of flowing or flowing out_

If something is in a **state of flux** , it is constantly changing.

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

 **I really wanted to do something Fairy Tail, and I wanted to try something that would involve Celestial Mages (because why not?), but I didn't want to go the typical reincarnated-as-Lucy route. Considered Yukino, and then thought - why not Sorano?**

 **Out of curiosity, who is everyone's favorite Fairy Tail character?**

 **Mine is Sting. (Rogue is a close second.)**


	2. there is pure love

**[*`][*`][*`]**

 **(…there is pure love.)**

 **Age [5]**

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

Sorano had won (there was no prize though, except for satisfaction). Yukino had said her first word just shy of a month ago, and Sorano's constant wheedling had outshined her father's, as Yukino's first word had been _sis_. Then, much to their father's chagrin, Yukino's second word had been 'mama', her third 'yum' and 'papa' had been reduced to a measly fourth place. So, yes, Sorano was quite pleased.

"Sis." Sorano stumbled a bit, pushed forward as the still very clumsy-on-her-feet Yukino stumbled into her back. "Sis, fun?"

Yukino squealed a bit as Sorano pushed on her chubby cheeks, her own smile bright. "Sure. We can play."

"Flo't?"

Navy blues blinked down at large browns before when Yukino meant finally clicked into place. She wanted to play with _Libra_ – their father's only Zodiac Gate Key (Sorano had gone a bit numb with the realization of what him being a celestial mage had meant). Yukino loved Libra, and Sorano was quite fond of the curvaceous spirit herself – Libra was quiet and serious, but had a _definite_ soft spot for kids. At least, if the fact that a slight blush darkened the spirit's already dark skin upon being confronted with the most innocent faces she and Yukino could produce said anything.

There was also that tell-tale slight curve to the corner of her eyes as she watched to two sisters enjoy themselves. (Sorano still hadn't managed to get a peek under that mask of hers though, no matter how many tea parties she invited the spirit to or how cutely she and Yukino cuddled up to her.)

"Can't, Yuu. Papa is on a mission, so Libra is with him."

Yukino's golden-brown eyes seemed to almost wobble, showing just how that made her feel. Sorano almost cringed at the sight (so cute, yet so heart-melting). To prevent a possible meltdown, Sorano lurched forward to poke Yukino's side, which in turn elicited a yelp and then a stream of bright giggles. It turned into a bit of a tickle battle after that, though Sorano was decidedly winning, as she herself wasn't very ticklish.

"What's this?" Their mother's laugh was a soft tinkle, the opposite of their father's foundation shaking one. "Is Sorano ganging up on you, Yuu?"

"Ma, there's only one of me!" Sorano gave Yukino's side a few more pokes and the smaller white-blue haired girl shrieked.

"But you're a big girl. So, it's only fair…" Sorano shrieked and joyful tears sprung up in her eyes as her mother tickled her feet (her one, ticklish-weakness). "That I fight you too!"

"Mama!" Yukino grabbed at their mother's midriff, face red. "Mama! Mama!"

Within seconds Yukino was pulled into her warm embrace as Sorano laid sprawled on the floor, slightly breathless and red-faced. It was to this scene that their father opened the door, his face showing momentary surprise before morphing into a look that was part amusement, part endearment, and completely full of love.

"What's this? You're having all this fun without papa?!"

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

When it came to shopping, Sorano would completely admit that while she liked cute clothes, she had always very much so disliked the hassle of trying things on and comparing styles. She did, however, have a fondness for grocery shopping (she had been a lover of the culinary arts) and vintage or trinket shops. It was because of the groceries and trinkets that Sorano never failed to tag along when her father went shopping (he was quite the cook himself, and similarly disliked the hassle of clothes shopping).

"Papa, look!" Sorano twitched, having to fight the childish urge to smoosh her face against the glass case (a battle she was slowly losing, if the slowly shrinking distance between herself and the display case was saying anything).

But it was a key. A celestial spirit key – not a gold one, of course, but this little shop hardly ever had keys. Sorano thought that was a bit odd, considering that Port Rau had the Magik Hall, but she was five and still new to this world, so what did she know.

"Well, lookie there." Jan Agria leaned forward a bit, a hand on his hip and the other stroking his short and well-kept rust-brown beard. "That mark…Aquila, right, Keri?"

"That it is, Jan-boy." Her smile was roguish, made only more so by the twinkle in her dark eyes and her blazing orange-red hair. "Aquila the Eagle."

Sorano's fingertips barely grazed the glass case, eyes wide with wonder as she peered up at the two adults. The now-five-year-old wasn't sure why, but _she really wanted that key_. Perhaps, the white-blue haired child was just curious, or maybe it was that dark, impending future that wanted her to _go_ –

"Forty-thousand jewel." While still roguish, Kari's smile was also soft and her eyes knowing. "For the key and this book on celestial myths and legends."

Both Sorano and her father were both a bit startled by the sudden offer, similar wide-eyed looks on both of their faces. And, in that moment, Sorano was full of hope. She more than likely stood no chance at actually being able to summon the spirit until she was much older, but even if it took a while until she got to meet the spirit, getting the key was one step closer to (hopefully) getting a new friend.

(And a new way to **protect** –)

"What's with the sudden, generous offer, Keri?" Jan's lips and eyebrows quirked a bit in confusion and contemplation.

"Call it a _hunch_. Or a _whim_." The red haired woman gave Sorano a little wink. "And who is anyone to look a gift-horse in the mouth? Or do you _want_ to pay full price?"

The sole male Agria laughed and shook his head. "No, no. Forty-thousand sounds just fine."

It was with a proud and loving twinkle in his eye that he placed the silver key – now on a sturdy leather strip – around Sorano's neck. And it was with a great feverous-ness that Sorano babbled on, thanking both her father and shop keep Keri as she hugged her new book to her chest, the metal of the key still a bit cold through the fabric of her shirt.

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

Aquila was, in history, what people called the bird who delivered Zeus and/or Jupiter his Thunder Bolts. Sorano wasn't sure if that meant that Aquila the spirit would use lightning magic or what – though at the moment she didn't much care. It left a wistful sort of feeling in her gut, as she very much so wanted to summon and meet Aquila, but such a feat would be far too much for a five year old.

(She was also very curious as to how Greco-Roman myths still existed in Earth Land. Someone explain, _please_.)

"We'll be good friends, I promise." Sorano clutched the key tight in her small hand. "At least, I want to be."

At that moment Sorano could have sworn the key had warmed just a bit. She blinked down at the little key, the silver of it reflecting as a shining speck in her navy eyes – like a little twinkling star.

"Eek!"

Sorano floundered a bit, her balance thrown off a she floated up into the air, little Yukino spinning laconically off to the side, giggling all the way. Navy met gold and Sorano smiled, now much less wobbly as she stared down the Celestial Spirit.

"Hey, Libra." The spirit inclined her head. "What's with the sneak attack?"

"…why so serious?"

She wanted to laugh at the nostalgia that statement brought up but bit it back.

"I was just wondering." Sorano let go of Aquila's key and it floated just above her chest. "Wondering if Aquila and I will be good friends in the future, ya know."

Libra tilted her head to the side, just a bit and her eyes softened ever so slightly. "Aquila will be fond of you, I think."

Before Sorano or the spirit could say anything else, Yukino squealed, offended at being ignored for so long. "Play! Lib'a, sis, we play!"

The spirit's eyes upturned just so as she gently sent Yukino gliding through the air towards her elder sister, the little girl grasping tightly onto Sorano's hands once she made contact. Sorano laughed, but couldn't help but wonder if Libra felt this whole, summoned-to-play-with-kids thing was something too trivial to be summoned for.

(But if that soft look in the spirit's eyes said anything, she didn't seem to mind at all.)

Their mother came in shortly after, somewhat exasperated by all the shrieking and loud laughter – only to find herself throws into the chaos as well. She found herself upside-down several feet off the ground, Sorano peering down at her with the same mischievous glitter in her eyes that sometimes arose in Jan's (like father like daughter, after all). Libra only noticed moments later, her half covered face reddening ever so slightly as she gently set everyone down, head bowed in apology.

"Sorry."

"Oh, its fine, Libra." Her voice was breathless, a bit strained as she spoke over the now complaining Yukino. "You just surprised me, that's all. It is nice knowing the girls, and Jan, have such a good friend in you."

The corners of Libra's eyes upturned and she bowed once again before quietly dismissing herself (as their father was asleep, and his part of the magic keeping her there had diminished enough). Yukino whined again, squeaking off into a yawn part way through before reaching up to rub a tiny fist against her eye and earning one of our mother's gentle smiles.

"Alright, I do believe it's nap time for everyone."

Sorano protested, "But I'm not ti-ired."

Her voice hitched as she spoke, cut off by a yawn. Her mother smiled wryly.

"Oh, no, you're not tired at all."

"I'm not!"

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

"Papa, why didn't you join a guild?" Sorano's tiny legs kicked out lackadaisically, her heels scuffing the ground below the porch every now and then.

"Ah, well, I've never been too fond of large crowds." She didn't know; never would have guessed. Sorano pursed her lips as she peered up at her buoyant, chatterbox of a father. "What's with that look?"

They stared each other down for a while, pursed lips and narrowed eyes on Sorano's face and a lopsided smile on her father's. Slowly but surely Jan Agria's lips twitched and he laughed, a laugh much lighter than his normal foundation shaking ones.

"Papa wasn't always so social, you know? Crista, your mother, changed me." He reached up to scratch at his scruffy beard. "Even then I'm not much for socializing in large crowds, even now."

Sorano nodded, her hair ticking her neck as she did.

"What about me, papa? Do you think I'll join a guild one day?"

Jan leaned back on his hands, eyes squinted from staring up into the bright summer sky. His eyes opened a bit more as he peered at Sorano through the corner of his eyes.

"Well, that'll be up to you, sweetling. I could see you in a guild; I think you'd do great in one, but which one?" His eyes now held that mischievous glimmer that he shared with his eldest daughter. "You're not crazy enough for Fairy Tail. I bet you'll be pretty enough for Blue Pegasus – but you can't join that one; I won't have my baby girl being ogled at by strange men…!"

What started off as a joking statement had her father trailing off in an overprotective silence, leaving Sorano to snicker amusedly.

"Anyways," he cleared his throat, slightly red in the face. "Lamia Scale seems like a safe bet; then again people say they see guild members rapidly spinning all over the place, like tops – or there's Echidna's Eye – they're an all girl's guild. Hmm…that's just skimming the top of the water, though."

Sorano wiggled where she sat, an odd, uncomfortable itch overcoming her as she thought of the future and guilds. Crazy things went down, with the Big three that her father had mentioned being a part of them, all far into the future. She herself – no, the _canon_ her, not _this_ her – had been a significant part in some of it, too. Sorano could just run away though – she fancied the thought, taking Yukino and running far, far away.

(Without her and Yukino, there would be no Festival of the Dragon King. Not unless Hisui sent people out to try and hunt them down.)

"Hey now, you're only _five_ , Sorano." Her father's calloused hand ruffled her hair, causing that one cow-lick like strand on top of Sorano's head to spring up wildly. "No need to worry about any of that for years to come."

(But she _had_ to worry. Danger was already near, wasn't it?)

 **[*`][*`][*`]**

 **I get the feeling these chapters are going to get a bit longer as I progress.**

 **(It's my hope that I'll get them to about 3k per.)**


End file.
